


让年幼的弟弟读本大爷性幻想日记会发生什么？

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)





	让年幼的弟弟读本大爷性幻想日记会发生什么？

写作业的小孩很容易走神，哥哥一进房间他就像头上支棱起一个小天线一样满血复活，惊呼一声  
“哥哥！”语气里满是掩不住的雀跃。  
但路德维希立马意识到自己过于兴奋有失礼仪，又拿起笔继续刚才的功课。基尔伯特沉默着走近，趴在书桌上支起下巴端详着眼前的弟弟 。

好近——哥哥为什么不说话一直看着我啊？好难为情。  
本就不专心的小孩被灼灼目光盯得更加心猿意马，忍不住抬眼偷瞄了一下对面的哥哥，不料却被那对赤色的眸子抓了个正着。  
“阿西不认真，偷看本大爷干嘛？”  
基尔伯特伸手刮了下小孩的鼻头  
“不过写作业的时候的阿西睫毛还扑棱扑棱的，哥哥不在的时候我们阿西又偷偷变可爱了吗。”  
“……才没有咧”

“我听老师说你最近在训练朗读能力是吗？”  
“是的哥哥，我一直有在认真练习。”  
“哦是吗？那给你一个机会向我展示你的学习成果。这是本大爷的日记，就读它吧”  
路德维希有些犯难，哥哥有一个专门用来收纳日记的房间。但纵使是哥哥对他百般宠爱，却也没让他进过那个房间。现在哥哥却主动把秘密摆在他眼前，隐秘的诱惑却像是烫手的山芋，让他不敢伸手。  
“你在犹豫什么？窥探哥哥的秘密什么的最有趣了，不是吗？你也很想看吧。”  
基尔伯特眯着眼引诱着年幼的弟弟。看着哥哥的眼睛，路德维希像着了魔一般，颤巍巍地接过日记本。

“……战事暂时告一段落。别人说我是战争机器，但这种说话只对了一半。本大爷可不是没有感情的机器，本大爷的心脏还不停地为那家伙跳动着呢！亲父在上，请原谅我无可救药地爱上了自己年少的弟弟。没有战争的充实我只能靠思念可爱的他来缓解内心的空虚…”  
路德维希坐在靠背椅上朗读着哥哥的日记，原本只是抒发对亲人思念的平淡文字却让他红了耳根子。

“……昏暗的蜡烛火苗艰难地发出微弱的光，这一点点热量哪里比得上阿西温暖湿润的吐息？还真是怀念他发出一声声宛如哭泣般的呻吟。初生小羊咩咩的叫声也比不上本大爷弟弟的嗓音！那时候的他可是坦率啊，在我伏在他的双腿之间吮吸他那小巧的阴茎的时候他还会挺起腰身往本大爷的嘴里送。真是个小馋猫。那时候他身下小东西的根部刚刚长出淡金色的绒毛，让我不由得想起了当年养的黄色小鸟。毛茸茸的好可爱，好想现在就用脸蹭一蹭——他一定会羞得身体发烫吧？” 

小孩的眉头紧皱，稚嫩的声线也刻意地没有高低起伏。如果忽略掉那色情露骨的内容和他此时面色潮红的情状，那模样完全是在进行一次在课堂上平常又乏味的朗读。  
哥哥日记写的明明是他之前经历过的性事，但朗读起以哥哥的视角记录的文字却如此的羞耻——  
我真的挺了腰吗？我怎么会做这么糟糕的事？！啊真的羞死了羞死了…哥哥为什么还要记下来啊？他的日记里还有多少这种东西啊……  
平常只会阅读名著的小孩在此之前从未接触过这样露骨的文字，强烈的羞耻感让他的头都快埋进书页里了。他用日记本挡住通红的脸蛋，只露出一双蓝湛湛的眼睛。他想用委屈又无助的眼波来打动坐在对面贵妃椅上的哥哥，甚至还难得地用略带乞求的语气弱弱地向哥哥撒娇   
“哥哥…我不想读了…”   
他的声音很小，与其是请求，在基尔伯特听来却更像是欲拒还迎的试探。  
“耐心点阿西，说实话我还并没有发现你朗读中出彩的部分。马上就要到有趣的部分了，继续。”

相比路德维希的拘谨焦躁，半躺在贵妃椅上的基尔伯特显然轻松又惬意。他神情自然地把手顺着腹部滑下，最终在自己的裆上停下。皮带搭扣打开的咔哒声和拉链滑动的声音让路德维希心里一惊，在于哥哥的性事方面还算丰富的小孩对这个“不祥”的声音一点也不陌生。他隐约地猜出了接下来会发生些什么，但他还是没忍住把遮住脸的日记本往下移了一点点。只看到他的哥哥正随性地屈起一条腿，似笑非笑地冲着他撸动自己粗大的阴茎。他像一只被抓住尾巴突然炸毛的小猫，立马移开了视线再次用本子遮住了自己的脸——  
天哪！哥哥居然……光是看一眼就让人受不了了   
“怎么了我亲爱的阿西，之前明明还撅起小嘴帮哥哥舔过，现在连看都不敢看吗？哥哥的黑鹫没有接收到你的目光、没有听到你讲的故事，它都失落地耷拉起头了”  
基尔伯特握着胯间硬挺到经络鼓胀的阴茎摇晃着，不耐烦地催促着。  
路德维希不敢听话地再看哥哥向他展示的部位了，他知道他的哥哥在故意炫耀傲人的性器勾引着他。可那巨大的茎身像是一根把他钉住的耻辱柱，宣誓着他不敢言说的渴望——他此时还真无法抵御这种诱惑，他怕再这么看下去他就会像往常那样焦急地让哥哥的阴茎填满自己的口腔。

“我最近很喜欢这种游戏，弟弟的小鸟让我爱不释口。本大爷精湛的口技总能让我那年幼的弟弟后穴濡湿，他会在我身下扭动着细软的腰身，发出像春夜里发情的小猫咪一般的嘤咛——啊真的好可爱，如果他能一直这么坦率就好了。本大爷喜欢看到小孩因羞耻而涨红的脸——确切的说，其实是他同样粉粉嫩嫩的胸口。很奇怪，本大爷也不是没把玩那些女人们巨大且柔软的胸，但阿西平坦的胸脯却格外的吸引我。是因为那两粒还未发育成熟敏感得可怕的乳头吗？本大爷不喜欢吃甜品，但阿西的胸就像樱桃奶油蛋糕一样，一抿就化了的幼嫩蛋糕胚被乳白色的香草奶油包裹着，顶端点缀着一小颗糖渍樱桃乳头周围的小褶皱就是裱花袋挤出的花边，等着我用舌尖舐去。我现在口中都开始分泌唾液了，是因为奶油蛋糕还是小孩的胸？我想应该是后者吧”

路德维希一本正经地念读着那些淫靡的文字，但他颤抖的尾音已将他出卖。他越是故作沉稳，在他哥看来越是能在反差中萌发出一种禁欲的性感来。就像背德偷欢的刺激，就如单纯懵懂的引诱。基尔伯特渐渐在他的朗读声中发出了情不自禁的吸气声，撸动自己阴茎的频率也明显加快了起来。听到哥哥低沉的闷哼，路德维希感到下身穿来了阵阵的痒意，后穴像流着涎水的小嘴，不断渗出蜜液打湿了他的内裤。路德维希难安地变换着坐姿紧紧夹住双腿，却不知液体早已透过了衣物，沾湿了皮质座椅。


End file.
